1. Field
Example aspects described herein relate generally to integrated circuits, and, in particular, to methods, apparatuses and systems that can follow and/or anticipate a provided voltage pulse width.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 represents a prior art circuit in which a resistor R is connected between one terminal of a switch 101 and a voltage source Vcc, and another terminal of the switch 101 is connected to ground. Operation of the switch 101 can cause generation of a voltage pulse train (PT) at node N1.
Typically, the generated pulse train (PT) has essentially equal time periods, but the widths of the individual pulses can vary. In general, the pulse widths often change very little from cycle to cycle, perhaps a small fraction of 1%, but over a long amount of time they can change substantially. The change in pulse width might be the result of 60 Hz modulating the pulse width of a much higher sampling frequency (e.g., 100 kHz).